


Fascination

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somethingstately prompted: Belle has a fascination with his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

Belle sometimes worried that she’d been nipped by a vampire in the Enchanted forest without her knowledge. It was the only explanation for her current fixation. No matter the suit Rumpelstiltskin wore, no matter the way he sat or stood or turned his head, she was captivated by the man’s neck. The way the skin folded over itself when he dozed on the couch after watching a movie with her, the lovely red hue it took on whenever she told him she loved him, how soft it was beneath her lips and teeth. She’d surprised him by covering the tender skin of his throat with sucking kisses and more than one shadow of a bruise, not that he had ever complained about them. She liked to carefully divest him of his tie, spread the collar of his lovely dress shirts and simply look at the expanse of skin for a while, breathing in the smell of it until he whimpered low in his throat. Then she would kiss and bite and lick until he begged her to have mercy, to let him touch her in return, to give him a moments respite at the least! She wondered if there was a test she might take to determine whether she’d been bitten by a child of the night, for surely this was an entirely bizarre obsession she had. When she brought it up with Rumplestiltskin though, he only chuckled and asked if she would sit astride his lap and allow him to show her exactly why her fixation was entirely healthy. It was only a handful of seconds before enlightenment reached her, though she allowed him to continue marking and mouthing the column of her throat until her skin ached and his jaw was sore. Really, what would ever be accomplished between the two of them now that this kind of pastime was available to them? Although, even they each had only one neck, there were plenty of other places that liked to be licked and bit…


End file.
